


Последняя капля

by TheLadyRo



Series: Переводы [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: Переведен лишь один из драбблов.Переведено для Фандомной Битвы, команда Whoniverse2015.Разрешение на перевод получено.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prompts: (mostly) Clean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062114) by [allegoricalrose (SilentStars)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentStars/pseuds/allegoricalrose). 



> Переведен лишь один из драбблов.  
> Переведено для Фандомной Битвы, команда Whoniverse2015.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Каждый день он перекладывал что-то из своих подпространственных карманов в ее новые, модифицированные, и каждый день она принимала ненужный груз со смехом и восторженным взглядом. Он начал с ярких пустяков, которые должны были ей понравиться: блестящих безделушек; обкатанных морем кусочков стекла; волчков; пары пластиковых заводных обезьянок, что кувыркаются и звонко стучат тарелками.

Когда его карманы стали чуть легче, лишившись части своего груза, он нырнул глубже и предложил ей предметы, хранимые как память: билет с одного из многочисленных посещений шекспировского Глобуса; смятый листок со стихотворением, спасенный из мусорной корзины Эмилии Бронте; пузырек с песком цвета заката, собранным на Вирт'левка Эпсилон; фотографию себя с фиолетовым чешуйчатым созданием, строящих рожи в объектив.

Вскоре он стал другим, выше и стройнее, и все еще карманы его пиджака оттягивал груз. Но она улыбнулась и сказала, что будет рада отправиться с ним, и лежала рядом на яблочной траве, и считала, что ее карманы недостаточно полны. Он закрыл глаза и запустил пальцы в кажущуюся бесконечной темноту, и положил к ее ногам новые дары: вырванный из газеты портрет юной женщины, которую он не сумел спасти; бумажный пакет с засохшими мармеладками; светлый локон, перевязанный красной лентой, с объяснением, застрявшим в сжавшемся горле; пару засохших серебристых листьев, все еще держащихся на ветке.

Она взяла это все без вопросов и осторожно, словно сокровища, переложила в свои карманы, каждый раз грустно улыбаясь и молча обнимая его. Когда он наконец осознал своим беспокойным умом ее тихое принятие и отсутствие ужаса, то опустил руку в самый глубокий, самый темный угол и извлек на свет коробку с красной кнопкой в форме розы. Она взяла ее из его дрожащих рук, сунула в карман, словно то не было самое опасное оружие во вселенной, и поцеловала все еще покалывающие кончики его пальцев.

Он все наблюдал за ней, все ждал последней капли, что переполнит ее чашу и заставит ее покинуть его вслед за всеми остальными. Но когда и это было добавлено к грузу, и он с ужасом уставился на нее, произошло совершенно противоположное.

И случилось так, что внезапно, в мгновение всевидящего ока, он стал наконец достаточно легким, достаточно необременённым, достаточно свободным, чтобы отпустить себя, и поймать ее губы, и прижать ее к груди, и найти прощение в ее молочной коже, и искупление в изгибе ее бедер, и...


End file.
